The present disclosure relates to absorbent articles that include a leakage warning element. More specifically, the disclosure relates to an absorbent article such as feminine care products, incontinence products, and training pants that provides the wearer with a noticeable physical sensation when the absorbent article is reaching fullness or to protect against sudden fluid gushes to the edge of the pad, and prior to potential leakage from the absorbent article.
Absorbent articles such as feminine care products, incontinence products, and training pants are useful to absorb and contain body wastes. These products have developed to the extent that body exudates are quickly drawn and retained away from the wearer's skin so that the wearer remains relatively dry and comfortable. Although this improved performance enhances wearer dryness and comfort, it can reduce the wearer's ability to notice or recognize when the article is becoming full, especially if the wearer's attention is distracted by an activity. In one example, all adult care wearers, especially women, are very concerned about leakage in public. Some wearers can be so bothered by leakage that if it occurs in a public place, they will avoid that place and situation for the rest of their life. Leakage is therefore absolutely taboo in an adult care product.
Similarly, leakage from catamenial products poses a major problem to women and can be a social embarrassment, especially if it happens in public places. Current products exist that can delay or minimize leakage through length extension, material use, etc. There exist, however, situations in which women unknowingly wear catamenial products beyond leakage points and risk staining their clothes. A woman might also make several trips to the bathroom to check her pad for fear of leakage. Such behavior can make menstruation a more inconvenient experience than it needs to be.
The present disclosure teaches products and methods to sense and inform an absorbent article wearer when leakage is about to occur so that the absorbent article wearer can reliably avoid leakage.